


16

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	16

16  
第二天王凯果然戴了百达翡丽去生日会，又请来电影里两个搭戏的男演员做嘉宾，也是顺便给电影预热一下的意思。这片子从原著到宣传一概主打兄弟情，不管他情不情愿都得配合，毕竟是真金白银投了钱的。至于为什么没投钱的比他还配合大家也都心知肚明，这年头的“兄弟情”跟绯闻没什么本质区别，都是为了热度，为了关注，为了红。然而越是费尽心机，吃相也就越难看，他多少留了个心眼，毕竟这年头嘴上叫哥哥扭脸就捅你一家伙的人太多了。  
不过总的来说两个小时的生日会相当成功，赶上他今儿心情好，主持人有个言差语错的还主动帮着圆回来，唱歌互动、vcr祝福、许愿切蛋糕一样不少，台上台下其乐融融，最后相约明年难忘今宵——好吧没有难忘今宵——粉丝们要看的也就是这个。  
只是不知道为什么，切蛋糕的时候王凯突然想起来很多年以前的某个生日。那时他还没有红，还会在微博里用评论和粉丝你一句我一句聊天，十来个粉丝订了KTV最大的包厢给他庆祝，真心实意地说祝你生日快乐我们永远支持你，那也是他第一个和粉丝一起过的生日。王凯不知道当时在场的那些女孩儿现在是否还在关注自己，但他想告诉她们自己仍然记得那一天，希望她们一切都好。  
王凯的生日会在视频平台上有直播，但是香港ip访问不了内地网站，李佳没看成。女人总是愿意给丈夫找出一万个理由然后原谅他的，她有点自欺欺人地想：表也不一定就是送给王凯的，也许是哪个朋友托靳东买的呢？  
她这两天情绪很不稳定，无缘无故地对妹妹发了好几次火，过后又后悔，不好意思拉下脸道歉，就拉着妹妹去买衫买包。一母同胞的亲妹妹自然看得出她有心事，问李佳是不是和姐夫吵架了，李佳强撑着笑道：“没有的事，就是怀孕了心情忽好忽坏，等你也有了孩子就知道了。”妹妹这几年都是靠着姐姐姐夫给介绍工作，虽然从风言风语里猜到点内情，不过既然姐姐不愿意说她也不好刨根问底，就坡下驴地刷了只当季的LV，仍旧是亲亲热热挽着胳膊的两姊妹。  
可能是白天逛街的运动量太大，李佳睡到半夜做了噩梦，梦里靳东面对着她一步一步后退，脸上始终在笑，浮皮潦草虚情假意的那种笑。她扶着肚子拼命去追，最后甚至跌倒在地手脚并用往前爬，然而无论如何也追不上靳东，只能眼睁睁看他笑着走远。然后她就吓醒了，发现孩子大概也跟着醒了，绷得像口锅的肚皮上凸起一块，分不清是手是脚。  
假如当初她选择了进组拍戏而不是这个孩子，一切还会不会是现在这样？自欺欺人的肥皂泡来得快破得也快，李佳绝望得难以自抑。她要求不高，哪怕靳东多少花点心思来骗骗自己也好啊，她可以继续装不知道，骗着骗着一辈子也就过去了，可他连这点尊严都不打算给。对，她知道靳东不打算要二胎，可是眼看家就要散了，她没有别的选择。  
孩子还在手舞足蹈，李佳轻轻摸一下肚皮，小鼓包马上平静下去。这么乖，应该是女儿吧？她没做性别筛查，但她希望能凑成个儿女双全的好字，最重要的是靳东也喜欢女孩儿。不管是朋友家的亲戚家的还是片场遇见的小演员，凡是看见小女孩儿他总要上手抱一抱逗一逗，比抱儿子的次数多多了——千万千万，一定要是个女儿啊。  
翻来覆去地想了一回，更睡不着了。她摸出手机搜“王凯生日会”，瞬间冒出整屏整屏的结果，图片视频公共号什么都有，报道的角度也五花八门，吹捧的标题中间夹杂着迷妹们的花痴。李佳随手点了张图，冷笑：还靖王妃呢，要是这帮小姑娘知道王凯到底是个什么样的货色，到时候一人一口唾沫就够淹死他的，看他怎么在圈里混，这辈子别想再翻身了。可惜她再恨王凯也只敢在脑子里想想，过过干瘾而已，还要打落牙齿和血吞替他们瞒着。几年前有个小生，一二线之间吧，眼看着要上一线了，结果在老婆怀孕的时候出轨新晋小花，直到现在都没能回到原来的位置上，何况他俩这是婚外同性恋。如果真把王凯和靳东的事儿拿出来说，王凯怎么样姑且不论，靳东也就算是到头了，可她从来就没想着要让靳东身败名裂，只要他……不，只要王凯离开他就好，然而没有王凯之后呢？她不敢去想。  
图片终于打着圈儿加载出来，有个穿黄色卫衣的男的似乎是要和王凯拥抱，或者是说悄悄话，这些李佳都不论，只死死盯住图里王凯的手腕，没错，就是那块表。一个巴巴儿地买回来亲自送到手里，一个光明正大的生日这天戴出来秀，他俩倒是情深意重了，那她呢？她呢？！难道她就是个给靳东生孩子的子宫吗？  
李佳知道妹妹以前在侯总手下做到宣传总监，就算现在离职了，最基本的渠道资源操作手法这些总是熟悉的，就找了个机会，故意挑了几条王凯粉丝骂靳东的微博看，看完了崩溃大哭，最后把好容易吃进去的营养餐又都吐了。妹妹一时义愤填膺，拍着桌子联系国内的熟人，要他们找人骂回去，一来二去双方都骂得越来越难听，到靳东拍完广告回香港的时候，王凯粉丝已经从靳东本人骂到全家老少，连李佳肚子里的孩子也被人挂在嘴边咒了不知多少遍。  
靳东自然是不高兴的，但他也知道这两年王凯和自己的粉丝总是看对方不顺眼，动不动就要掐一场，就安慰李佳说小孩子在网上胡说八道不要往心里去，产检的时候医生都说孩子好好的嘛，要是说几句难听话就能咒人，那地球上早就没活人了。李佳抱着盒纸巾一直哭，只说不管怎么样孩子都是无辜的，凭什么还没出生就让人红口白牙地咒着，又哭着说，哪怕生的是个闺女那也是老靳家的骨血，你这个当爹的怎么就听得下去。靳东脾气再好，架不住李佳连着好几天见缝插针地下毒汁子，终于被念叨烦了，沉着脸和她对坐：“你快生了，消停点吧。粉丝闹和你有什么关系，耽误你吃了还是耽误你喝了？再说这又和王凯有什么关系，”李佳注意到他说到王凯的时候脸上的表情都瞬间一软，心底恨出血来，边哭边摸着肚子说宝宝你听见了吗，你爸根本不在乎你。靳东看她一眼，“他能捏住每个粉丝的嘴吗？”  
本来这事八成也就这么不疼不痒地过去了，然而这一次命运终于站在了李佳这边，九月初金星给靳东打电话，说怎么都要约靳东上一期节目，又说从伪装者之后就一直盼着他来，盼了两年多，靳老师不能不给这个面子，等等。金星说话那个语气既矫揉造作又卖弄风情，靳东听得很别扭，想客气几句婉拒算了，谁知金星又说：“哎呀凯凯上我节目的时候说了，他和你的关系特别特别的好，不是一般的好，东哥你不给我面子还不给凯凯面子吗？凯凯后来跟我喝酒的时候说了好多你们俩之间的事儿……”  
靳东的下颏猛地绷紧了。  
原来即便是王凯也做不到守口如瓶，一无他求。


End file.
